


El humano bajo la chaqueta del lobo

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 31





	El humano bajo la chaqueta del lobo

Stiles está sentado en las gradas de la pista de hielo mientras ve a Boyd terminar con el hielo. El humano no tiene nada que hacer, y además, cuando Boyd termine de trabajar ambos se van a ir al cine para ver la última película de Julia Roberts, ¿quién diría que Boyd es fan? Stiles no.

El humano no puede evitar pensar en cómo ambos se han acercado estos días desde el fracaso del kanima y que Argent los torturase junto a Erica, aunque ella se ha centrado más en buscar consuelo en Isaac mientras que Boyd y Stiles lo han buscado el uno en el otro.

—Derek me ha enviado un mensaje. —Dice Boyd cuando termina y se acerca hacia donde ve su chaqueta escondiendo a un Stiles helado, haciendo que solo se vean sus ojos desde el interior. Boyd sonríe y abraza con cuidado a Stiles para darle algo de calor. —Ha hecho una reunión para la manada, la primera desde esa noche.

—¿Vas a ir? —Pregunta Stiles acurrucándose contra el cálido pecho de Boyd, suspirando por lo cálidos que son los lobos. Boyd gruñe y lo alza en brazos, haciendo que Stiles rodee con sus piernas la cintura del lobo para ser cargado fuera, incluso se mantiene en los brazos de Boyd mientras este apaga las luces y cierra con llave la pista del hielo.

—Solo voy si me acompañas. Aunque preferiría ir al cine a ver esa película. —Dice Boyd, y Stiles asiente mientras se ríe cuando Boyd comienza a correr a la velocidad del hombre lobo hasta el Jeep aparcado unas calles abajo.

Boyd baja con cuidado a Stiles y sube en el asiento del copiloto mientras Stiles arranca el Jeep y se ponen en marcha hacia la nueva dirección que Derek les ha facilitado. Bueno, se lo ha facilitado a Boyd, ya que no sabe que Stiles va a la reunión.

El camino lo hacen en silencio, pero eso no molesta o incomoda a ninguno de ellos, pues Boyd no habla mucho y a Stiles le relaja estos cómodos silencios. Ambos se sonríen de vez en cuando y siguen escuchando la música sonar de fondo.

Al llegar a la zona industrial donde Derek vive, Boyd sale del coche y gruñe un poco nervioso, por lo que Stiles no duda en alargar su mano y agarrarla con suavidad y firmeza, viendo como Boyd se relaja casi al instante.

Boyd va a hablar, pero se ríe al ver lo enorme que se sigue viendo su chaqueta en el cuerpo de Stiles y comienza a caminar hacia el interior con Stiles detrás de él, observando el edificio con un montón de comentarios sarcásticos sobre Derek esperando a decir para cuando lo vea.

Al llegar al último piso, Boyd abre la puerta y ve que ya están ahí todos. Derek de brazos cruzados mirando por un enorme ventanal; Isaac y Erica abrazados en el único sofá disponible; Peter sentado en las escaleras de caracol de la esquina; y Jackson mirando su móvil con aburrimiento.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Pregunta Derek cuando se fija en el humano enterrado en la chaqueta de Boyd. —No recuerdo haberte invitado.

—Lo hice yo, sin él, yo me voy. —Dice Boyd y tira de Stiles hasta el hueco que hay en el sofá, no duda en sentarse y luego arrastrar a Stiles a su regazo, dejando que se siente de lado en una de sus piernas mientras que las suyas quedan entre las de Boyd.

—¿Estáis juntos? —Pregunta Jackson levemente sorprendido. Boyd y Stiles evitan responder y miran fijamente al Alpha, que enarca una ceja y los mira de forma que saben que él también espera una respuesta.

—Respuesta corta: Si. —Dice Stiles, y Peter se atraganta con una risa. —Respuesta larga: Nos hemos acercado, ha habido besos, sí, pero lo que más nos hace estar juntos es la tranquilidad, el confort y el sentimiento de estar a salvo. No creo que lo entiendas, pero-

—Lo entiendo. —Dice Derek con una mirada melancólica y suave. —Estás describiendo a los compañeros de hombres lobo. Yo viví eso una vez hace años.

Boyd y Stiles se miran el uno al otro y luego el humano siente como el pecho del lobo se hincha en orgullo. Stiles se ríe, coloca su mano en la mejilla de Boyd y se inclina para dejar un beso en sus labios.


End file.
